Killer Bee
'Killer Bee '''is a shinobi from Kumogakure. He is the current jinchuriki of the Eight-Tails, Gyuki, since he managed to master the beast and protect his village, unlike his predecessors. Despite being responsible for the village's protection, Bee aspires to become the world's greatest rapper. Information Box Status : Alive Background Physical Appearance Killer Bee has dark skin and a muscular built individual, as well as blonde hair and a goatee. On his right shoulder, he has a tattoo of the kanji for "''iron", which is the Iron Armour Seal that is used to seal Gyuki into him, and on his left cheek, he has a tattoo of a bull's horn. His top lip also has a slightly darker hue than his bottom one. Killer Bee wears oval shaped sunglasses and a white-coloured forehead protector. He also has his village's standard one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket, and a long red rope belt tied around his waist, the standard Kumo hand and shin guards, high-calf shinobi sandals, and a white scarf around his neck. He carries two swords around his back and the other five inside Samehada. Personality Killer Bee is very proud of his own power and also very proud of who he is. Like Naruto Uzumaki, who has great overconfidence, Killer Bee can be quite cocky and stubborn, especially in terms of his own strength, demanding respect from others and asks to be called "Lord Jinchuriki" and his tailed beast be called "Lord Eight-Tails". Bee has a special way of expressing his pride through song, more specifically in rap-style and tends to use "Bakayarō! Konoyarō!" when referring or speaking to others. He will even write his rhymes in the middle of a fight, or during an important meeting, even if they are no good, which is usually the case. This sometimes causes the people around him to become greatly annoyed by him. Bee doesn't respect anyone who would make fun of rap or his lyrics. The Raikage has noted that Killer Bee is not the type of person to work with the strategies created by people and that he would only bring chaos into a battlefield; in his youth he was already seen completing missions, that were supposed to be assigned for both him and his brother, without Ay's knowledge. The Raikage also notes that he is the only being that Bee will listen to, as he is able to keep him in check. Despite all this, Bee knows talent when he sees it, and respects those with it. The primary example is his fellow Kumo jinchuriki, Yugito Nii, who he looked up to for her extreme skills. He had also praised Sasuke after their fight, stating he was one of the strongest shinobi he had ever fought. Bee has a very close relationship with his older brother, the Raikage. According to Motoi, the reason behind him becoming a jinchūriki was for the sake of his brother, even if it meant being shunned by the villagers. He didn't complain, and was always cheerful and determined. Due to the fact that he was confined to the village very soon after his brother assumed office and made the village's guardian, Bee desperately wished for a vacation and was even ready to fake his capture for one. When the Fourth Raikage, Darui and C learned that Bee was not captured by Akatsuki, they immediately guessed his intentions and were not surprised by it, though they were very displeased. This lead to him receiving his brother's "Iron Claw" as punishment. Bee also tends to fist bump with others. This ties into his rapper personality and also serves as a means of communication of sorts, with others without the need to speak. However, when someone close to him is in danger, Killer Bee has no qualms about putting himself at risk to save them, if necessary, as seen when he prioritised the safety of his singing master Sabu and his pet, Ponta over confronting Kisame head-on when the Akatsuki confronted his entourage. This caring nature differentiates him from a typical jinchūriki, most of whom are cynical and uncaring towards others due to their circumstances. However, it was hinted that his past as a jinchūriki may not have been unlike Naruto's, since Motoi claimed that being a fellow jinchūriki, Bee understands what Naruto went through. He has a casual relationship with Gyuki, frequently engaging in friendly conversation with it, even sitting upon its nose when not in combat. He was also completely unaffected by Naruto's Harem Technique, resisting lustful advances and even appearing indifferent. However, he is not completely unaffected by such things, as he noticed Tsunade's chest, which his brother reprimanded him for and he later stared at Yugito's own chest when it was shown during his fight with Tobi's Six Paths. This is later explained as having a preference toward older women, at one point confessing it during the fight against Tobi, much to his tailed beast's surprise and chagrin. Bee is also very kind and compassionate, having befriended all the giant animals on the Island Turtle which may indicate that he has a liking for animals, as well as never expressing any ill will towards Motoi who tried to take his life, nor against the villagers who used to shun him. History Powers and Abilities *Ninjutsu Expert **Kenjutsu Master **Nature Transformation **Fuinjutsu Expert *Taijutsu Expert **Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant **Enhanced Strength **Enhanced Speed and Reflexes **Enhanced Endurance **Enhanced Durability *Rapping Expert *High Intelligence *Ninpo Master *Immense Chakra Power - As the guardian of Kumogakure and the jinchuriki of the Eight-Tails, Killer Bee possesses large amounts of chakra energy. Jinchuriki Powers *Jinchuriki Transformations **Tailed Beast Cloak ***Enhanced Strength ***Enhanced Durability ***Enhanced Endurance ***Enhanced Speed ***Enhanced Chakra Power ***Tailed Beast Chakra Arms ***Version 2 Stage Transformation ***Gyuki Transformation *Tailed Beast Control Equipment *Samehada *Supervibrato Lightning Release Swords List of Moves and Techniques *Headbutt *Ink Clone Jutsu *Lariat *Lightning Bolt *Rising Bomber *Shark Skin's Gonna Shank Ya! *Seven Swords Dance *Tailed Beast Bomb *Tailed Beast Bomb Barrage *Tailed Beast Chakra Arms *Tailed Beast Eight Twists *Tailed Beast Shockwave List of Awakenings *Eight-Tails Cloak: Version 2 *Gyuki Relationships Family *Ay (Adoptive Brother) Friends/Allies *Gyuki (Tailed Beast Partner) *Darui *Cee *Omoi (Student) *Karui (Student) *Samui *Motoi (Childhood friend) *Naruto Uzumaki (Tailed Beast Student and Partner-in-Combat) *Hinata Hyuga *Might Guy *Yamato *Gaara *Ichigo Kurosaki *Sonic the Hedgehog Rivals *Kisame Hoshigake Enemies *The Vanderich *Kisame Hoshigake *Madara Uchiha *Obito Uchiha *The Akatsuki *Team Taka (formerly) Background in Other Media Quotes *''The shocking Lariat! Wheeee!!'' *(to Ay) - Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Kumogakure Ninja Category:Jinchuriki Category:Humans Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Team Naruto Category:Main Characters